Tom Jones' Brush With Death
by Lady Lestat
Summary: For those of you who disagreed with Tommy's unfortunate demise.


**Disclaimer** - _I don't own Darren Shan, that belongs to, well, Darren Shan. This fanfics contains spoilers for The Lord of the Shadows, so don't read this if you don't to know what happens in it. I wrote this because I disagreed with Tommy's death on the Football pitch, I hope you enjoy my version of events.  
_  
Morgan James and RV crashed through the dugout of the football stadium in an explosion of shotgun fire and people screaming. Training their sights on Tommy they began to stride purposely towards the bewildered man frozen in place by a member of the opposite team in shock.  
  
I didn't care who I hurt in my mad dash to get to my friend. I couldn't let him get involved with 'hooky' and his insane partner. Pushing aside a plump man holding a hotdog and a woman with dyed blonde hair I managed to get to the front row.   
  
RV and James were getting closer by the second. I couldn't believe they were doing this in broad daylight, surely exposing ourselves to humans was never a good idea, what on earth were they thinking? Murder, obviously. Gritting my teeth I vaulted the barrier, dropping into a smooth landing. Rolling to my feet I began to sprint across the grounds to the pitch.  
  
Tommy was still standing there with a shocked expression on his face, the other footballer had run off seconds before. I wanted to shout at Tommy to run too but his would alert Steve's 'minions' to my presence. I could see RV starting to raise his hooks in a threatening manner as they neared my innocent friend.  
  
I forced myself to sprint the faster than I have ever done so.   
  
RV raised his hooks and brought them down in a clumsy arch, their target? Tommy's unprotected chest!  
  
It happened as if in slow motion. Tommy's surprised expression didn't change, the sharp glittering blades of RV getting closer and closer to meeting their mark. James stood nearby, watching with manic glee for the blood to burst forth from my friends chest. The tips inched ever closer…  
  
BAM! I hit RV with the hardest roundhouse kick I could muster. As he fell he crashed conveniently into James and they both collapsed to the grass in a tangled heap. Taking advantage of their momentary lack of concentration I dived around them and snatched up the forgotten shot gun.  
  
Pointing it at them to make sure they wouldn't try to attack me I warily backed away and shook Tommy with my free hand till he snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Come on," I gasped to him, breathless from my crazed run, "we have to get out of here, it's not safe. We have to get back to where I'm staying, I'll explain everything there, I promise!"  
  
He seemed to understand the need for hurry so I grasped him by the elbow and we ran back towards the tunnel. I kept the gun trained on the vampaneze and vampet but they didn't show signs of getting to their feet any time soon.  
  
There were bodies littering the halls leading to the changing rooms, police officers slumped against the wall leaking their bodily fluids out across the panelled floor. It was a horrific sight but we didn't have the time to stop and dwell on what all these unfortunate victims of the night's families would have to go through.  
  
Tommy slipped slightly on the floor, his feet sliding around in the slimy puddles of blood still warm from the recently massacred stadium staff. Dragging him up with my free hand (I refused to let the shot gun go until I knew for certain that we were safe) we managed to reach the fire exit and smash our way out into the open.  
  
Police were swarming everywhere but luckily we were able to pass by unnoticed as there was a seething crowd baying for blood as they rioted in the streets. People were screaming for retribution and panicking in the face of the killings and the police were having a hard time calming them down.  
  
Sneaking quietly down a back alley I made sure nobody was following us, human or otherwise! I made my way swiftly back to the abandoned arena where the Cirque du Freak were camping for our latest series of shows.   
  
Bringing Tommy back with me was a huge risk, but after what he'd just witnessed and after nearly being killed himself, I felt I owed him the truth. He never be left alone to live a normal life by the Vampaneze after this anyway.   
  
Harkat and Debbie came running over to us as soon as they spotted us coming up the tunnel and onto the shabby field. I also caught a glimpse of Vancha coming up behind them.   
  
I could see I was going to have a lot of explaining to do tonight.  
  
**AN** - _Well I hope you liked it. Whatever your views please leave a review on your way out. I do accept flames as I believe that any comment or view is a valid one._


End file.
